User talk:CoolBlackZ/Archive I
Welcome Hi, welcome to the CoolBlackZ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Rio Blowing.gif page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 22:40, June 12, 2016 (UTC) What are their strengths and weaknesses? Where do they live? Can they breed with other races? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:58, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:38, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey Cool! I used a render photo of the Guild Logo (Hunge Games logo) and then used picmonkey.com to edit the color and the background. Others will tell you to use photoshop, but it's rather difficult for me to use and I don't have it. If you want, I can help you make the logo? DaftGod (talk) 07:05, June 26, 2016 (UTC) RE: Response No problem. I enjoyed making the Guild logo tbh. Hahah. Can you send me a rendered image of the logo (transparent background), as well as a color scheme (preferably the hex# of the color)? I can send you samples of the finished version afterwards. You can send me the link here for the picture and I'll download it :). DaftGod (talk) 02:00, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Lol sorry! I need you to be more specific on the colors for the... Guild Logo = ??? Background= #7DDCF Border = #6BB6D2 The color of the Guild Logo, as well as confirmation on the background as well as border. Thanks! DaftGod (talk) 13:44, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Finished Design Guild Logo http://imgur.com/j9nOe61 Guild Logo w/ Background http://imgur.com/j9nOe61 DaftGod (talk) 00:53, June 29, 2016 (UTC) LOGO oh my! Sorry about that. http://imgur.com/kG6Qp6n DaftGod (talk) 08:06, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Hey there! Just wanted to say the artwork for Stella Lancelot is extremely well done in my eyes. Did you draw the images? That's it. Wolfgames2626 Shaman Oh yea, I really liked the show, I used to see it on the fox channel when I was a kid, I'm recently re-watching the entire show all over again, Ryu is my favorite character. We should totally collaborate, our characetrs can meet up and it'll be like the shaman king tournament all over again. P.S: I got a couple of cool pics that you can use for Veldora , they're pics of Yoh from the manga using some of his best moves. If want I can send them your way. ComicMaster619 (talk) 22:25, July 7, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Veldora Pics Here are a few pics, since I'm also re-reading Shaman King for pics of Ryu, I send anything you can use as well. If you want to get rid of the text and bubbles, talk to LadyKomainu , she's a real expert when it comes to photoshop and editing photos. ComicMaster619 (talk) 22:49, July 7, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Greenvivillon-Anubi Hi. So sorry about the late reply. If you're still interested in making an Anubi, be my guest! I believe I left a loophole in the original descrpition stating that the largest population was in Pergrande Kingdom, which I guess can allude to some of the creatures leaving in search of their own goals, fueled by their own beliefs. So, if you still are interested, the option to make an Anubi is purely up to you. If you have any questions, as the page is quite 100% complete, feel free to ask and I'll definitely respond faster than this particuilar occasion. Thanks and good luck~.Greenvivillon (talk) 08:14, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:10, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Phoenix Slayer request Just don't make it OP, like give it valid weaknesses and limits. Other than that not really. However if you want a dual element mode i suggest something to help control it as well as upping the damage. Yaminogaijin (talk) 15:44, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Sylvia Vallenstein Yo. If you don't mind me asking, what image source did you use for Sylvia? She looks fantastic and might be perfect for a character I'm thinking about creating on another wikia. Great Achlus (talk) 18:31, April 2, 2017 (UTC) I have deleted your "Sophia Augustine" article. You require my permission to make a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic or user thereof. I can restore the article for you once you get permission. Please read the rules. Thank you. 14:40, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Hey, it coulda been worse. You coulda asked way back then and THEN made it now. Anyway, sure. I've restored your page, go ahead. Per (This is my stage now!) 14:53, April 8, 2017 (UTC) sure Per (This is my stage now!) 07:24, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Guild Eyooooo CoolBlackZ! Whazzup?! Well lemme get to the point; I made a character seekin' guilds'' ''so I thought yours would be the best. Well, your guild is what I'm talking or babbling about, and this is the girl I'm talking about. Your thoughts/your opinion would be '''appreciated. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Re: Dawn Horizon Oh wow. Just so you know Heliconia was the former guildmaster of my guild so it's, um, like GM vs. GM. Well yeah, sure, maybe they could've met and had a sparring match then Tetsuya asks Heliconia to join the guild. Thoughts? Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Re;Re: Dawn Horizon That won't be necessary. You may come up with the meeting story and we'll start. I don't want to tire you for any reasons so, let's start. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Honestly, I'd like that no questions would be asked. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Oh sorry, wait, that means we aren't going to make the actual RP page. I apologize, I am very dumb and an airhead. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) We could start now however after 12pm my time it is possible I won't be able to respond? Is that okay? Also, please leave a message when it's my turn to rp. I don't check nor do I want to check because by 1pm, laziness takes over my body. Also, I will start the RP. I'll start by having both Tetsuya and Heliconia in the bar, then Heliconia asks for the Dawn Horizon guild, then blah blah blah your turn. Thx Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Here it is. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Yo Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm contemplating an idea for a character for your guild Dawn Horizon. I feel like it would work for what I want to do for him... and he'd also have the potential for an interesting relationship with Linda. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] yer up! Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Actually, his existence is sorta dependent on whether or not you like the idea. I've been toying with his concept for a while but have never had the reason to make him. His name is Aladdin Sihr, and as the name suggests, is based on Aladdin. His only inherent magic is called Tracer, which allows him to find anything on earth so long as he has sensed it (seen it, smelt it, heard it, touched it, tasted it) as well as a Familiar named Muwakkil (the "genie"). Besides that, he uses a variety of equipment, usually based on things from Arabic mythos such as the flying carpet, a magic lamp that works like a requip dimension, some enchanted daggers, chalk that can be used to seal people within the containers he makes, etc. My shtick for him is that he is originally from my fanon country in Ishgar, Ledua and was an orphan who grew up to use his ability to steal and find magic artifacts... sounds sorta similar to someone you know... I was thinking that originally Tetsu would hear of him through her and the fact that he often beats her to the punch on jobs or tricks and traps her with his items while he gets around with the bounty. So at first they most likely wouldn't have had the best relationship but I think they could potentially work well as a team. For his meeting with Tetsu, I probably see him getting beaten as he is not much of a fighter beyond meager skills in knifework, hand to hand and Muwakkil unless Aladdin managed to set up a trap for Tetsu somehow, which knowing him, he probably can and will. Let me know what you think! ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] eyup and the ball is in your court. your turn! Nekochan(Summon a cat!) I can create his page base soon but I don't guarantee he will be finished anytime soon, I've got a lot I'm working on for some upcoming events and my own storyline but he'll be on the list~ ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] If you want to start do an rp with him and younger Lindsey when I get his page up (probably later tonight or tomorrow), around when she's 16 and he's 15 (yes he's younger and "better" and that's probably even more infuriating lmao) with them probably running into each other in series of heists in temples/ruins on the Desierto/Joya/Ledua border convergence? ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Your turn. However, I have to continue later, getting real sleepy and I don't want to fight it. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Guild Marks Hey, BlackZ, it's Copy. Can you tell me, do you make mark for your guilds on your own or no? And if yes, which programm do you utilize? [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 09:20, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Oh, I see. And how exactly you do this? I mean, with what tools and methods? [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 15:05, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Dawn Horizon So I have a proposition for you. I see that Tetsuya likes a little destruction and havoc in his life. I think I may have just the one for his independent guild. As for her credentials, she is responsible for laying waste to the entire country of Midi alongside a Dragon Slayer. She's endearing in that regard lol. Great Achlus (talk) 19:35, April 21, 2017 (UTC) As a general loner by nature, she will likely have to be convinced that his guild is worth her time. So expect an abrupt dismissal. A battle would definitely erupt lol, she isn't the time to take shit sitting down. But yes, a roleplay sounds wonderful. Great Achlus (talk) 23:39, April 21, 2017 (UTC) No time like the present lol. Great Achlus (talk) 00:32, April 22, 2017 (UTC) yer turn Nekochan(Summon a cat!) It's your turn btw. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Oh, I see now... Thanks, will try to make smth mine as well, hehe. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 05:53, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Stuff would be more interesting for the latter. I think we could add more bits to the roleplay. Also, when are the S-Class trials? Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Let's make this happen old chap. Great Achlus (talk) 04:43, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Back to you. Great Achlus (talk) 17:50, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Yours once more. Great Achlus (talk) 23:43, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Back to you. Great Achlus (talk) 02:58, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Tis yours. Great Achlus (talk) 22:23, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Back to you. Also, please sign your posts on my talk page. Great Achlus (talk) 23:54, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Yours once more. Great Achlus (talk) 01:51, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Time for some festivities. Great Achlus (talk) 03:45, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Fun times. Great Achlus (talk) 23:53, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Welcome to the kitchen. Great Achlus (talk) 02:33, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the meal. Great Achlus (talk) 15:55, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Tis yours once more. Great Achlus (talk) 19:10, April 27, 2017 (UTC) It was an electrifying experience. Great Achlus (talk) 01:44, April 28, 2017 (UTC) When shit happens. Great Achlus (talk) 16:14, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Surprise. She wants to meet Sabrina. Great Achlus (talk) 06:35, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Back to you. Great Achlus (talk) 01:30, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Tis yours. Great Achlus (talk) 18:41, April 30, 2017 (UTC) I think this is a good stopping place. Twas a good time RPing with you. Nukumori must meet Sabrina though, so they can discuss the playboy that is Tetsu. Great Achlus (talk) 01:24, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Go for it. I'm about to make the appropriate edits on my end to bring her in line with current affairs. Great Achlus (talk) 01:44, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Re:Magic I'm going to decline; I do not give you permission to use those magics.—Mina Țepeș 10:14, April 23, 2017 (UTC) permission granted to use Familiar Spirit Magic let me know if you have any questions, also please let me know when you have the character done (it's fun to see how others use this magic) Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:59, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for "finally" accepting Heliconia-san into the guild, and since one of my characters are already in your guild, I'd like to add Seraphina into the guild, but I'd like to make an exception, she'd come from the jungle for a year, but could we make it like uh she came like how Erza came into FT? It's ok if you decline. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Remember Uncle Rob? Well, coincidentally, he was a member of FT, so before he died, he told her to go someplace in Magnolia which was the FT guild. After the Tower of Heaven incident she came to Fairy Tail in ragged clothes. Remember? Nekochan(Summon a cat!) However, subtract that part of old member etc. and perhaps we could have Seraphina taking refuge into the guild after a year in the jungle. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) 08:12, April 24, 2017 (UTC) You could say the forest was close to the guild, or the guild was the only place where she was accepted and allowed to stay. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Oh yeah, right, OK, ready whenever you are. Also, I'll be happy to add Heliconia's symbol. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Actually CoolBlack, I'm not exactly in the mood like I was before, so maybe we could start AFTER I add some changes to Seraphina, or when I get my groove back. Is that okay? Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Here is the RP. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Sexual Mentions on your pages Hey, Cool. I understand you're going for a massive harem route with Ludius and co. While my personal preferences are that it's distasteful, I'll let you do what you want. However, would you mind cutting back on the mention of sexual activity and such on your pages? It's getting kind of out of hand. We're still trying to retain a mostly PG environment here. Ashy ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 13:30, April 24, 2017 (UTC) as many as lucy has, also as long as every spirit isn't horrendously overpowered, stronger spirits means less numbers Per (This is my stage now!) 21:58, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Depends on what diamond celestial spirits are. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:09, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Celestial Spirit Magic refers to spirits associated with the stars - they'd need to originate from the a constellation. So you'd need to come up with a type of spirit summoning magic that revolves around the seven deadly sins instead, sorry. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:38, April 24, 2017 (UTC) sure, go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 22:56, April 24, 2017 (UTC) okie CoolBlack! I changed the RP entirely so it's your turn. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) On second thought, I'd like to replace Seraphina with my other character Amaryllis Dawn. While she also has criminal records, she's a God Slayer. So, more for your strongest guild! I'll just rename the other RP into the corresponding element. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) First Meeting: Heat against Lightning! Nekochan(Summon a cat!) your turn btw.Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Re: As the article tag says, can be used without my permission needed. Just do with as you will; sorry for the late reply. It's finals next week and the last week of classes this week. God Serena (You will come no further!!! A God has descended from the heavens!!!!) 20:38, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Concept Sorry, I've decided to put Aladdin back to the drawing board because of some personal plot discrepancies I noticed for his involvement in other projects. I'll have to come back to him at a later date and see if Dawn Horizon still seems like a fit for him. However, I still would like to do some sort of battle rp with you. If you're as interested as I am you could pick out any of my characters in my category to fight, though some don't have as much on them as others. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] That would be the likely gist. I'm sure you'll find characters that are around his skill level and interesting enough. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Sure if you'd like. He'd probably end up going to her gym to find her because... well, that's where she chills. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] I've got no preference, personally, it'd make more sense for you to start it in my opinion. Also quick thing, I've noticed by reading your rps with Achulus and Neko that you sometimes write from the other character's point of view that isn't Tetsuya and I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from that on our rp. I don't really like people making choices for my characters in rp settings and I don't know many users that do in general and at least, in rping on this wiki, it's in good faith to just stick to your character, what their actions are and what they perceive, not that of the other person's character(s). ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Alrighty. It's a personal thing I've had issues with in the past on other sites and roleplay experiences, plus the fact that I'm very much a control freak and Jazz as well as most of my characters are very complex/developed and I don't like seeing them ooc. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Hopefully, our rp will go smoothly then. If any of my writing in the rp is confusing or is dissatisfying to your feel free to let me know so that I can change it. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Spar Sweet, I'll start working on a post right now. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Posted, but I'm heading to sleep soon. Will reply tomorrow. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Another time, maybe. Rather busy, and Kelly was never build to be that combative. Highestbounty123 (talk) 07:08, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Posted, short and sweet- not much else to say. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Posted. If you choose upstairs, there's less space and it'll be a just hand to hand fight. If downstairs there's a little bit more room (imagine pro-bending ring size from LOK) and they can use magic. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Posted. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Posted! ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Posted. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Posted. Could you also make sure to post at the bottom of my talk page? It's easier to find, regardless of the section it's in. Just at the bottom is fine. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Care to rp sometimes?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:14, April 30, 2017 (UTC) I'm wanting to use Irminsul. I know he isn't complete but even with just Telekinesis he is a challenge. Trying to make an August level character is taxing, on what is a good Magic to have plus their history. You have any character or characters, that would make the fight interesting.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:34, April 30, 2017 (UTC) You can use her as she is or use character of lesser power. I don't use Irminsul at full power against characters that can't handle it.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:37, May 1, 2017 (UTC) I apologize if I offended, I didn't mean your other characters are lesser than Sabrina just they might be weaker. As Sabrina is a dragon I thought she might be one if not the strongest character you currently own. And I didn't read Sabrina well enough so if you want to wait to complete her abilities it's ok with me.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:52, May 1, 2017 (UTC) But the question remains, as there is a rule stopping from defeating a dragon. As Sabrina is a dragon, I don't if that falls under that guideline. As that was put into place to my knowledge as a reference point. Like you couldnt write your human Mages defeated a dragon. But I don't know as it's your character so you might be able to decide that. But we can hammer out that before the rp. I figured a stalemate would be acceptable to both of use instead of you or I losing.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:08, May 1, 2017 (UTC) A Roleplay out of the Shadows Hi, I would like to RP with your characters with my brande new Devil Slayer, Sa'luk al-Tair. I believe a Devil Slayer might be a good addition on your roster. Would you like him to apply? How and with whom (besides Ludius, maybe) are you going to face him, if you accept? Tabor gorilla (talk) 15:56, May 1, 2017 (UTC) How do you want to start it? Remember, Sa'luk is a legendary assassin. Very few knows about his face, and the one who actually knew about his identity are either a) dead; b) scared shitless about him, so they won't spill out the beans. In order to have the two collide, what'' casus belli'' do you propose? The idea is interesting, but it requires a precisation. True, there are lot of powerful people who wants him dead, but very few of them actually even have an idea of how he may looks like, and he always dresses like a slummer, so he cannot be recognized by a look alone. Tetsuya would surely be interested, but he still either engaged by accident; or follow other routes who lead to him. There are actually many possibilities, like Tetsuya being engaged as a bodyguard of a corrupt lord only to get his prey, him meeting in a bar, when he is involved in a fight against a drunken costumer; then he takes interests and uses Sabrina to follow the man. What do you think? Tabor gorilla (talk) 22:42, May 1, 2017 (UTC) The bodyguard is a good idea, but remember that Sa'luk will try first and foremost to kill his target without being noticed. It is up to Tetsuya to discover him, after or during the assassination. Though the fact that the dashing Guild Master has demon blood within his vein may earn him a particular interest from the Exorcist Mage. Do you want to set the beginning, especially the place where the two are gonna meet? Tabor gorilla (talk) 09:57, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Good, than I'll continue with further proposal. The staging would be at night, to a rich edifice in the luxurious quartier of a invented Desierto city (the name will be decided later). Tetsuya is assigned to work on the front door of the bodyguard of an old, decadent noble. Since Desierto climate is incredibly hot, he would sleep with his opened window, if much taller than any normal person. Sa'luk may use his shadowy abilities to crawl the surface of the building, binding the guardian gargoyles on the outside; then he would use the scorpion Tail to have his own shadow to kill the corrupted noble in his sleep, impaling his throat as he sleep. He may emit a muffed sound, or may stop snoring: the Tetsuya would have noticed than, and figure out with ease that his client had been killed. He may not see everything, but may utilize his lighting power maybe to propel himself outside the door at lightining speed and gain a brief glimpse of Sa'luk face. Sa'luk will retreat, Tetsuya will try search for him in the city street. Knowing that his face had been seen, Sa'luk will try a snek attack on Tetsuya, but that will fail. So, in order to not compromise his position, he would propose the Guildmaster to face him the next night in an abandoned ruin nearby the city. Then the real fight will begin. How does that suit you? Tabor gorilla (talk) 10:51, May 2, 2017 (UTC) It depends: Sa'luk can transform himself into shadows and creeping through builds, which makes him night impossible to perceive at night. So, unless a) tetsuya is a sensor or b) Tetsuya is going to wreck a lot of shit to discover him, and by shit I am mean blow up potentially habitated buildings, he probably won't have clue on where Sa'luk is, and the latter won't generally try to fight a non-target unless is absolutely necessary. if it were the latter case, however, Sa'luk has more chances to join Sylphon to stop him. How do you think your character is gonna track mine? You're more or less right when it comes for the fear of enforcement though; aside for identity, Sa'luk always conceal his own face with thick shadows and uses glamour to alter the normal tone of his voice, so even if they were face to face on a normal basis he discover his "civilian" identity that easily. A possibile solution would come in the form of his host demon, which may try to convince him to hunt the guildmaster, the two of them may have a discussion which could reveal their position, and Tetsuya would follow them. But to me it sounds a bit forced. Tabor gorilla (talk) 12:49, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Well, myabe I am overstated my character ability to blend himself; it just than being able to transform himself into shadows, he would be much more difficult to track. Tetsuya may locate some creeping shadows in the night, but even I think it would very difficult for him, in the middle of the night. I think a companion may be the best to locate the assassin: both of them would do a god job (Lindsay may even snipe the guy from afar and blow up the cover; so, that Sa'luk may be forced to run on his tails, but this would be the worst outcome; and, if he is hurt, the fight would be more unfair for him). I may think that Sabrina may transform into a dragon help him locating the guy. He may even utilize some very precise form of enchantment to force take on Sa'luk and force him to flee. If Sa'luk notice the dragon, however, could be more problematic, as he may even lose the will to fight Tetsuya to death, knowing that there is monster above him which could crush him like a flea if he somehow kills Tetsuya. Very good idea, though Tabor gorilla (talk) 14:01, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Actually, maybe Sabrina would be the better choice in that case. First of all, as much oas of an excellent sniper Lindsey is, I don't see possessing some kind of eye magic which helps her locating invisible enemies (it is incorporated by her rifle); Sabrina could simply fly kilometers above the city and locate the guy with his magical sense. Plus, it depends on how the two are going to communicate: sabrina should at least be in possess of rudimentary telepathic magic. Actually, both choices can lead to interesting interplays: Lindsey could provide some defense to Tetsuya against Sa'luk gravity based attacks, at least the lest powerful, while Sabrina could provide a foil to Cursan, the ancient identity within the Sword of Fog. I would rather go with Lindsey, maybe because my character is not going to go soft on yours and Tetsuya may be required to have some help against Sa'luk. But I do not know if you are the guy who likes to state before roleplaying who is gonna win (like I generally do) or let others doing their job, and may the bestr character/writer win. But I'll guarantee you, it would be very hard convincing a fanatic like Sa'luk even not murder Tetsuya and his guildmates on spot... Tabor gorilla (talk) 21:58, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Certainly, whoever wins, it is gonna be a match which would be won by the skin of their teeth. The intervention of a companion, of course, should be only necessary in the case of saving Tetsuya's skin, in the case of him losing. Plus, it could add more layers to the interections between the characters (for example, if Sa'luk misfires and risk to hit Lindsey, Tetsuya may prove to Sa'luk the strength of his character by deflecting a blow directed to him). It's just add a different spin to a typical roleplay "I beat you, therefore you'll be my friend". Plus, Sa'luk is not fighting alone: it has a demon inside him, in a very similar fashion to Nozomi (just read your roleplay with Achlus; really nice stuff), to whom Sa'luk actually shares a symbiontic relationship. The two draw stregth from each other, and are lethal pair, particularly in his Devil Synchronization, when he fuses with a mass of shadows to become a giant demon. In terms of stamina, Sa'luk has the clear advantage A actually envisioned multiple scenarios from this situations, but I think that, if a Tetsuya companion would be there, it would be kinda of waste not to utilize them in a proper form. I could write it in a chat, if you don't mind. And yeas, it's true that I have written with kinda the intent of making a character part of your guild; but, actually, I won't like to make it easy too. Aside of winning, Tetsuya should need to understand a man which has already a strong ideology behind him, broken in his spirit but not bent in his convinctions. Sa'luk wants higher purposes, not power for the sake of power. However, sorry If I am being kinda a complainer: its just that there are so many possibilites going for, and I want to make this interaction satysfying from a story telling perspective too. Tabor gorilla (talk) 21:58, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Y posted ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Posted. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] I am in; tell when you are ready to communicate and settle everything needed. Tabor gorilla (talk) 18:15, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Tabor gorilla (talk) 18:18, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Possibilities Instead of Sabrina as an outcome as a tie seems too deus machina or a writer's convenience. This could be a better rp. In Aeternum there is a Wellspring. A self-replenishing basically like a pool of Magic that doesn't run out as long as it has enough to replenish itself. What if another character is drawn to it and drinks some. As it's a magic spring in the class of Etherion even a sip could make a mage decently stronger. Like if Jellal were to drink like a gallon he would be powerful enough to challenge both August and Irene and it would be possible at least until the spring's Magic he drunk is gone. However here in lies the risk. The Wellspring isn't meant to be drunk, it's too pure so it almost destroys your individuality and makes you focused only on a singular goal all thoughts are made to the fulfillment of this goal. What if one of your S-Class Mages, Guild Aces etc fines it drinks some and while gaining power goes on a rampage. So Irminsul being the one whom understands the spring, can reverse this. As drinking from an undiluted share of the Wellspring can kill the person, another risk.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:28, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Posted- also, how would you like to figure out the outcome of the fight? ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Posted. And What you said sounds good, besides the fact that I'm not really huge on ties, though your plan would only work if Jazz won or there was a tie. I've got an ace in the hole with her that I've been teasing- Also I think it would be quite interesting for Tetsuya to deal with defeat and not successfully recruit her. It'd be a little bit of a blow to the ego and probably somewhat frustrating. ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Well, I won't be posting again tonight- gotta work on an essay on Arthurian lore, however, for my secret weapon, whether I use it is reliant on whether I feel like I need to, haha ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] posted ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Posted. BTW, Disruption was not the ace ;) ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] It's something I only would have done if you had carried on with the Demon Mask or started summoning. There are hints of me prepping it in the story lmao ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Yo! Saw your Trident Alliance, and I gotta say, prett impressive! So, hence, Dragon's Scales could my guild be part of the alliance? Nekochan(Sparkles galore!) I figured. Posted! Also, this is probably his first loss since Sabrina, isn't it? ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Re:Trident Alliance Oh, ah, not to be rude but.. nevermind. Thinking of the guild could be one of the main guilds, but if that's so - nvm. Sorry if this sounds rude. Nekochan(Sparkles galore!) I'd have to say, I'm always a hoe for explaining character development through stories and how interactions have shifted people's lives. Love that pyschology shit. ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Posted ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Posted. More like she has a habit of picking up strays.... (Aaron/Anna, Kevin to an extent). She can't help but try to help people haha ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Posted, and sadly for Tetsuya, but Jazz is pretty much a mom lmao. Good cooking, very caring and protective but then again also a major badass- buff, survived withdrawal and came out better than ever. Also got a good set of people around her. (She has pictures of her "Kids" around the house too). ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Posted, and I've done a few short drabbles with her and Kevin as my daily drab, and I do have a few stories in planning for her. Honestly, Jazz isn't one of my major characters. She fits into a more domestic/slice of life aspect of stories in Crocus, with Kevin, Aaron, Anna and a few other in progress chars. Just noticed you're on chat rn too- if you want to keep talking it might be easier to do so in PM there ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Posted ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Request Yo CBZ, I was wondering if I could get your permission to reserve one of the Sinful Pendants, namely Mephis. He would be used by an upcoming character of mine. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 08:50, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Posted! Certified Mom Friend™ is doing her best haha ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] That Rampage Tho So, that previous image you had for Tetsuya's rampage; the one with the white-haired lady. Do you mind if I snag that? It seems really appropriate for Nukumori lol. Great Achlus (talk) 19:11, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Posted. Also, you mentioned it yesterday, but did you want Tetsuya to have learned some of his fighting from Jazz? If so he'd probably have to incorporate some of the martial arts she knows/teaches (hung gar, muay boran, basics of boxing, grappling and disarming). Or really, he could just learn fundamental stuff like maximizing impact and etc. Also if you wanted to go for it, I wouldn't mind having him on her relationships section and vice versa ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Posted. Also, for Kevin's "energy thing" part of his fighting style draws techniques from a martial art I'm making based on Avatar's chi-blocking. ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Guild, again. Hi CoolBlack, been a while seen we've talked. Well, since I changed my mind on le Trident Alliance for my Dragon's Scales guild, do you mind, after all your projects, do you mind if you create a character for it, really appreciate a reply. Also, great work on Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya, you really have done a good job on him. Keep up the good work. [[User:MagicalNeko-chan|'The Magical Neko']] 04:19, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Demons of Desierto Sorry for the waiting, I had the first page of our Roleplay written. Tabor gorilla (talk) 17:15, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Thank you, a lot: the editing got messed up when I copied from wordpad. As for Ja'af, yes, he is the kind of guy surrounded by people he treats like crap, women and children alike; think of an utterly hateful, lecherous, bigoted person. Being a provincial target, he is Sa'luk prime objective, aside from freeing the slaves he holds. And Ja'af does have other guards and defense systems, but none of them are as effective as Ludius and Lindesy. I thought about defensive gargollas, which Sa'luk can easly neutralize, going from the outer walls. If you don't care about them, don't bother yourself that much: is not that Ludius and Lindsey would symphatize much with Ja'af, either. Tabor gorilla (talk) 22:03, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Ok, now I see where the misunderstanding is. I have used the term Minaret to refer to form and physical appearance of the structure (it looks like a tower), not as to refer to any religious function of sort; it is just an epithet. I couldn't come up with another name, so I used a term which was quick to find and rather evocative. So yes, it a mansion, and the place where Ja'af lives, which he has recently bought. Now that I think about that, you may use this story as an abandoned place of cult, so it could add a sinister layer in the story. I should have been more precise, I apologize. Tabor gorilla (talk) 22:24, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Actually, its personality "is verbose-vermin-buttkisser". Please, stop him whenever you like. Tabor gorilla (talk) 00:20, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Ding dong: the pig is dead. Your turnTabor gorilla (talk) 14:54, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Maybe that would be a little interplay, but very brief. I would have the two of them discussing more in the abandoned ruin. Plus, Sa'luk is not very much the chit-chat guy. Let's how Tetsuya and Lindsey can handle this Tabor gorilla (talk) 09:00, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Wrote my own action. We should decide how to write the minor action of other character, so to not break the flow of the match in its most heated moments, though. Tabor gorilla (talk) 18:57, May 8, 2017 (UTC) No, the shadow was created by Sa'luk. If you remeber, I have written about those gargoyles which Ja'af placed to guard his residence. They've noticed the ruckus and come to attack Sa'luk, but are no match for him. Sa'luk has basically launched a Rage and nuked everything with darkness. I've made my suggestions since the scene is very fast-paced, with little reprise between each action (or so I imagined). As for the rest, it's your turn to have Tetsuya follow Sa'luk: he may or may not be caught in the shadow beam, if he jumps straight away. That was why I have written this request: that action was very fast paced, and Sa'luk did not intended to confront Tetsuya straight on, so I have written a chapter were he was both retreating and trying to deal with his enemies. Tabor gorilla (talk) 18:42, May 9, 2017 (UTC) A more proactive move by Sa'luk. Tabor gorilla (talk) 12:54, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Before I continue, I have to tell you something; going all out with the tower would make Sa'luk more pissed than ever. Is the tower empty? Tabor gorilla (talk) 16:12, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Another tentative of assassination: this time, Tetsuya is surrounded by all the people he had woken up. Let us see how much of a crowd pleaser Tetsuya can be to mob woken up in the middle of his sleep. Tabor gorilla (talk) 22:10, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Written the chapter. Since Lindsey had foiled not one, but two of Sa'luk attempts, I believe it would be sensible if he started to suspect something. So, the two of them, may fight more seriously in the rooftops. And here I have envisioned different routes: 1- We stick entirely on our former plan: he two of them fight, tha shadow threatens Lindsey life, Tetusya pleads, Sa'luk joins. They have, however, to hold back a bit if they remain in the city. 2- We may still continue the fight outside. The first part would have Tetsuya in clear advantage, until Cursan traps Lindsey from behind. Tetsuya notices it, while Sa'luk found himself outmatched. Then Sa'luk blackmails Tetsuya into stopping the fight and resuming it outside the city; otherwise, Lindsey dies. The two agree, and engage in a no-holds-barred beatdown. In the last part, Sa'luk will play duck, surrounding himself with an enormous pull of shadow, and using it to attack Tetsuya with all his strength.'' However'', since Lindsey knows Gravity Magic, she would use it pull herself out of the shadows (basically, the inverse of what Sting did against Larcade) and attack Sa'luk from behind when he concentrate all his remaing power on Tetsuya. the sniper and the assassin two will be very close in distance, and Sa'luk would try to skewer Lindsey from behind. Battered and tired, Tetsuya would surrender an perfect opportunity to kill Sa'luk, offering him instead to take his own life in the place of Lindsey. That would provoke a change of heart in the assassin. What do you think? Do you need to go in chat to figure it out better? Tabor gorilla (talk) 15:24, May 13, 2017 (UTC) We should, however, reframe the conflict to make it work: for example, if Lindsey is busy dealing with Cursan, Sa'luk can will utilize his stealth tactics to bring down Tetsuya, now that he cannot sense him. Shall we go on chat and discuss more specifically? Its not a bad proposal, but, Sa'luk need to see Tetsuya better side in order to be convinced. Tabor gorilla (talk) 08:46, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Sa'luk has started to talk to Tetsuya, hoping to function as a distraction as Cursan approaches Lindsey. The two may start to have a dialogue, at this point. But remember: Cursan is actually inches closes to Lindsey, and will get her on my next turn. Tabor gorilla (talk) 11:00, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Forgive, I have messed up the editing. I should have read it more carefully. Would mind If I am rewriting the two from the moment Lindsey flees from her tower? We are going with your original plan: I have missed the part where she was fleeing from the shadows. The two chapters do not make sense, as for now. Tabor gorilla (talk) 11:37, May 14, 2017 (UTC) I have rewritten my chapter. Ah, Cursan is shipping Sa'luk and Lindsey together. Tabor gorilla (talk) 11:59, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Made my move, but not 100% satisfied. Do you think is unfair? Whould you like me to change something? Tabor gorilla (talk) 16:04, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Thank you, but I have to ask you two things before continuing: 1- I wrote in my previsou chapter that a mountain of debris had clouded the sight of both fighters (Sa'luk had fired a wide shot bades on memory). So, can the demonic mask of Tetsuya give him sensorial abilities or whatnot? This may have implication in the latter fight. 2- Regarding Darkness vs Darkness. Should the devil Slayer darkness be superior to normal darkness, just like dragon fire is to normal fire? I don't mind Tetsuya slincing the attack in half, but I am puzzled about the nature of the darkness he employs. To be sure, I would suggest you (but I can do it myself, if you don't mind) to change the element he coated his weapon with as "Lightning", or maybe a mixture of both. Tabor gorilla (talk) 08:03, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Counterattack from both my contestants. I have changed the "Lightning dark" part for you. Things have gotten a bit brutal in this chapter: tell me if I have gone overboard. I think this match may reach its conclusion soon (this roleplay is absurdly long, lol). Tabor gorilla (talk) 18:02, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Ok, all conceivable angles was a bit too much: But Cursan is taking advantange from the fact that he his a amorphous blob of darkness with many eyes (look at Pride shadow form, to have an example); so, he can see thing from multiple directions and has a 360 degree sight from his provision- and, do not forget, he is also a sensor. He is not attacking her from behind, but he is a) delivering high thrusts, c) taking objects both as mean of defense and as makeshift projectiles, c) trying to "pull the shadow rug" out of her feet from three directions while she is busy dealing with his main body. Cursan has this advantage, you can't ask him to not abuse it. He is not, however, simply launching an attack on her back. This would probably be a duel of concentration between the parties. Also, the match may not go on for a long, since both Sa'luk and Tetsuya are sustaining grievous injuries, at this point. Tabor gorilla (talk) 07:03, May 16, 2017 (UTC) posted! ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Ur turn. [[User:MagicalNeko-chan|'The Magical Neko']] POsted, sorry it's taken me so long! ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Posted, I think it is just about time to wrap it up, right? ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Ur turn. [[User:MagicalNeko-chan|'The Magical Neko']] Yeah, I have a tendency to try to end fights really quick I've noticed haha, but thanks for this, it was pretty fun. One piece of feedback I will give you if I may is for your character pages. I think other people have said this before, but honestly, there's no need to have so many images on his page that aren't of his infobox/"true" reference Ookurikara on his page. Quite honestly, to those who have been around for a while it looks sloppy and unecessary. HOnestly, reference images should only be used when you have the opprotunity and need for them. Yes, it's great to show one's full body or a gif of them doing a cool sword attack if they're a swordsman, but if it is not the original reference or relevant to the character that you're creating, than you're better off just letting it be. ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 15:11, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Hello there, CBZ. It's come to my attention that you've been copying the work of another user, specifically their formatting style. While there is nothing wrong with being inspired by another person, it seems like you've been more so doing a copy and paste. I'm referring to the formatting of Liza. There are two examples I can currently pull up which displays what I am referring to. The first example is Jazz Adams's Synopsis page of and Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya's Synopsis page. There are incredibly similar to the point where it is quite clear that you essentially copied it but I also recall that when the page was initially made, it quite literally had the descriptions from Jazz's Synopsis page. Next would be the Tetsuya Extra template you've created. This is blatantly taken from Liza's formatting style and while there are others who uses it, they have asked persimmon to utilize it in the first place. If you truly desire to utilize these, I would either suggest talking with Liza regarding these subjects as it is quite disrespectful to simply take plagiarize in a sense from her. If she gives you her blessing, then I would say leave it. However if she request that you change it, I would ask that you try to modify it to be more "original". -- Libratum Angelum (Embrace Light) 01:32, May 13, 2017 (UTC) A no to both. The use of a synopsis tab itself isn't something I could say is completely original to me, but the formatting on the page is. There is no other member of the wiki (besides my close friends Hush and Aaniimee) that use my formatting or the full extras tab and my custom statistics box. It's something exclusive to my pages and I take pride in the aesthetic value and organization on my pages. It is quite disheartening to see them used without permission, although people say imitation is one of the highest forms of flattery. Best regards, ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Is it just something I'm sorta sensitive about in general? I've gotten ripped off a lot in the past and over my time on this wiki I've worked really hard to develop my writing style and formatting to make it the best I feel it can be? So seeing my hard work just sorta get jacked by someone else is a little bit frustrating, and it's happened with other people before too. ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Nah we're cool, just a little jab to the ego is all. But it probably won't be until farther into the summer. ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] I am very sorry, I forgot to post a blog that I will be taking a possibly 3-week hiatus. [[User:MagicalNeko-chan|'The Magical Neko']] Appearance Sections Hey, Cool. I'd just like to point out that your appearance sections, especially for your female characters, are rather, well, vulgar for lack of a better terms. Your extreme focus on your characters' sex appeal is somewhat inappropriate for slightly less mature audiences and do not help convey an image of your characters beyond simple sex appeal. For the sake of keeping it PG-13, I'd suggest toning down the focus on the sensuality of their appearance and focusing on more character-driven traits. Ashy ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 09:07, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Well, even if they aren't explicitly "vulgar", their primary focus is on how attractive they are which, for the most part, detracts from their actual character. But that's a different story. I don't intend to pick on anyone, I simply point out whether you're overstepping the line. If you think others are doing similar things, point them out to me and I'll warn them appropriately. Ashy ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 07:59, May 16, 2017 (UTC)